Broken Arm
by sassyangel15
Summary: Wally breaks his arm fighting the Injustice League, who sits with him while he gets his cast put on. Spitfire - Oneshot. Prompted by Aqualad and Robin's conversation at the beginning of the episode.


_Ok, little drabble about when the Team fought the Injustice League and Wally broke his arm. Spitfire fluffy one-shot._

* * *

They watched as Aqualad, now Dr. Fate, flew up to battle Wotan. Miss Martian took off flying, Poison Ivy hot on her tail.

"Wonder Boy, you are mine" The Joker said as he descended on Robin.

Artemis made her way over to Kid Flash as Superboy and Wolf did battle with Black Atom and Ultra Humanite.

"You alright?" she asked looking at where he was cradling his arm.

"I think my arm is broken, but we have to help the others" he said looking over seeing Poison Ivy trying to blindly spear Miss Martian. Count Vertigo was walking up behind her.

"Miss Martian's in trouble" Kid Flash said gesturing over towards the duo.

"Can you run?" Artemis asked.

"Yea" he replied as he got in position.

"Just distract Vertigo, I'll take it from there" she said as she ran through the bayou.

Kid Flash got into position. This was going to hurt. He took a breath and ran at Count Vertigo grabbing onto and ripping his cape. From out of nowhere Artemis launched herself into the air and landed a solid kick across the Count's face, Wally hoped he would have a broken jaw. Wally leaned against a tree when he came to a stop; his arm was throbbing and felt like something was tightening around it. Artemis ran up beside him grabbing the cape.

"Hey, that's my souvenir" he whined.

"Hold still" she replied as she tied the cape around his neck to create a sling.

"_Resourceful_" he thought at he looked up at the blonde. He never got a chance to say anything to her as Wolf was tossed at her knocking her into the muddy mess.

Back at the cave Wally was in the med lab getting X-rays done.

"Alright Wally, just a few more and we can be done" Black Canary said from behind the glass.

Wally sighed; at least it wasn't a leg.

Once Wally was done with the X-rays he was waiting patiently on a hospital bed for Black Canary to come back with the results. He knew his arm was broken, but just how bad remained to be seen. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" he said with a slight sigh.

Artemis walked into the small room. Her hair was still wet from taking a shower to clean off all of the mud from the mission, and an ice pack wrapped around her right shoulder.

"How bad is it?" she asked.

"Don't know Canary hasn't come back with the X-rays, but you can hang out with me while I wait" he replied as Artemis took a seat. "Hey I didn't get a chance to thank you back there, you know for making that sling."

"Oh no problem, you would have hardly been any use if you were in too much pain to move" Artemis responded and crossed her legs.

"Um excuse me Miss Thing, but I'm the one who retrieved the cape in the first place, without it you wouldn't have been able to create said sling" the red head retorted with a grin.

"Well if you hadn't gotten launched across the bayou in the first place you wouldn't have needed a sling" Artemis fired back.

"Ok that's enough you two" Black Canary said as she walked in and put some X-ray film on the light board.

"Well your wrist is broken, the head of the ulna is split back by the elbow and to complete it all you have a compression fracture from the impact. Normally a person would be in a cast for 12 weeks and we would have to do surgery on the arm to place pins, but you will heal just fine if we put a cast on you for a month or so" Black Canary explained as she pointed to all of Wally's injuries.

"Ah man" Wally said looking dejected.

"What are you so bummed about, it's just a cast, and for like half the time then you normally would need one. You should be happy" Artemis said.

"I just hope I don't get benched from missions" he explained.

"I would prefer you not go on missions for a while, not unless it is a dire emergency. The rest of the Team can take care of things for a while. You'll also have to sit out on training." Black Canary said. "I'll be back in a little bit with the stuff for a cast, any special color requests?"

"Pink!" Artemis shouted.

"No!" Wally said glaring at her. "Just basic white is fine with me" Wally said looking up at the older blonde.

"Boring" Artemis said with a fake yawn.

"Not boring, it's a classic. Every time I have ever broken a bone, I've always asked for white" Wally explained.

"How many bones have you broken?" Artemis asked.

"Broke my wrist when I was six rollerblading and I broke my other wrist when I was eight while I was sledding. There was this ramp and I saw all the older kids going off of it so I just had to try. However I forgot that when you go up, you've also got to come down… and land" Wally stated.

"So why white?" Artemis asked.

"I always get white, no reason other than it's tradition" he said.

"Does your arm hurt, well I mean of course it hurts but is it bad?" Artemis asked with concern.

"It's not so bad, my quick healing comes in handy in a time like this, mostly it just feels like something keeps tightening on it " Wally explained.

Black Canary walked back into the room supplies for the cast. She started by setting the bones in Wally's arms by running her thumb and middle finger down each side of his arm. Wally flinched at the waves of pain this caused but knew it had to be done before the cast could be made. When Black Canary had to re-align the fractured ulna by his elbow the pain was almost unbearable and he unconsciously grabbed Artemis's hand and squeezed it. She wasn't going to chastise him for anything because she could see the pain on his face. Once Black Canary finished putting the bones in place she laid Wally's arm across a narrow metal stand. She put something that looked like a sock on Wally's arm and the bar and then wrapped soft white gauze over everything. She then opened a bag and dipped a white roll in a bucket of water she brought with and started wrapping. She repeated the wrapping process until Wally's arm was covered in a white cast. She slid the bar out from the cast and Wally's arm and finished smoothing out the fiberglass.

"Alright, let it dry for about a minute before putting your arm down, I'll be back in after I put this stuff away" Black Canary told him.

The entire time Wally was still holding onto Artemis's hand.

"Um Wally?" Artemis asked.

"Yea" he said looking at his arm sticking straight out.

"Can I have my hand back please?" She asked.

Wally pulled out of the grip embarrassed. "Sorry I didn't even know I did that."

"It's ok, I would have too if it hurt as bad as your facial expressions said it did" she replied. "Well I better get going" she said as she went to stand up.

"What why?" Wally asked.

"Because I have homework to finish, and I need to get rid of this ice pack, it's driving me crazy" she said.

"Just stay until I get out of here, it should only be a few more minutes" Wally pleaded.

"Why do you need me here anyway?" Artemis asked.

"Because, even your company is better than silence" Wally said with a grin.

"Oh all right, I'll sit with you, but only until Canary says you can leave. I'm not sitting at the cave all night" She quipped back.

"Victory" Wally said as he finally put his arm down now that the cast had set.

"Whatever Baywatch, just be glad that you're out of training for a while so I can't whip your butt" Artemis said with a playful smile.

* * *

_Ok so a couple of things. I know the break I described probably would of had the cast around Wally's elbow but whatever maybe it's a super healing thing. Also my theory on Wally having super healing, yet was still in a cast for like 6 weeks is... tada he should have been in a cast longer if he was a normal human but he's not he's Wally. Also I know Wally went on missions while in the cast but I thought about it, he was with when they "kidnapped" Zatanna which was not an assigned mission, and when the worlds split and there were no adults, so he was sort of needed. The episodes in between were Failsafe which wasn't a real mission, the episode where Superboy runs off with the heroes from New Genesis and the Halloween episode when Artemis and Zatanna battle Harm, so I just assumed that Wally wasn't supposed to be doing the hero thing while in a cast. Also I don't know why Black Canary is also a skilled doctor but it seems like in every fic I read she takes care of everyone's injuries so it just sort of fit. _

_Thanks for reading, if you liked it enough leave a review._


End file.
